Hammer to fall
by niamheyxx
Summary: Kirsty Holmes is a troubled teenager in year 10. This is my fist original story, big thanks to TVstarDTWKS for helping me! Tell me if you want me to carry on the story! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my first original story, if you want me to carry on with it please tell me because im not quite sure where this is going... :D **

* * *

**General POV**

Michael was just getting out of his car when Sian was just driving through the school gates, having to beep his horn to all the children who walked in front of it. Michael decided to wait for Sian at his car as her space was right next to his. She drove down with caution. Michael looked at the sky. Grey. 'Great.' he thought. 'Rain'

If he remembered correctly the weatherman said it was supposed to be highs of twenty degrees at ten, it was quarter to nine and the sky was a thick grey that didn't look the sun could ever get through.

Sian drove into her parking space and got out of her car. "Kids, they need to use the path coming into school... Look at the sky, doubt it will be sunny today."  
She said.

"The weather man never gets it right does he." he replied.

"Nope"  
They both went inside.

Michael went straight to his office. "Thanks Joyce." He said to his secretary as he was passed a handful of mail. Sian followed and they both entered her  
office. "Right, well we have a new girl arriving" Michael informed Sian, "got kicked out of her last school, lets see if we can turn this girl around"

"What's her name?" Sian asked.

"Kirsty Holmes, she's in year 10 and I think she's in Tom's form."

"Ok, is that all for today?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay, I'm going to go to my first lesson. See you." Sian said as she was walking out, closing the door behind her.

"Hi, are you Kirsty Holmes?"

"Yeah" Kirsty said. Her long dark brown hair was in plats, lying one on either side of her head. She was just redoing them as she made her way up to the secretary.

"Ok, would you like to just take a seat here please?" Joyce asked her, Kirsty sat down and took out her phone, a blackberry which she had gotten from her mum for her last birthday. A text popped up on the screen, it was from her friend from her old school;

'Hows 'waterloo road' goin so far? X'

She didn't have time to reply before she heard some one speaking.

"Would you like to come through Kirsty?" Joyce asked, Kirsty stood up, put her phone in her pocket, picked up her bag and walked into Michael's office, then dumped the bag on the floor and took a seat.

"Okay, this is your timetable" he said, handing her a sheet, "your in Mr Clarkson's form, I hope you'll settle in and make new friends... And try not to get into too much trouble!" he added with a smile, "Form starts in about 5 minutes, your locker number and key are in here." He said, handing her an envelope with another sheet in.

"Off you go, go find you locker then get off to form" Michael said, leading her out the door...

* * *

**Its probably not that good but thanks for reading and please review! :D xx**


	2. Hammer to fall

**A/N - Thank you if you read the last chapter! :D xx**

* * *

As I made my way out of the office I started to open up the envelope with my locker number in. My locker was number 795 so all I had to do was find it quickly and get to form like Mr Byrnes said, or, being the person I am i could just take my time, so I did!

It took about 5 minutes to find it; it was in the corridor outside the hall. When I got there i put down my bag, put my key in the door and unlocked my locker, obviously it was empty because i hadn't put anything in yet and I had nothing to put into it; books or any lunch, so I just closed it and headed in the direction of where Mr Byrnes said was my form room.

On the way there I saw someone walking towards me; she looked like she was a teacher here because she was carrying a box full of papers and also trying to balance a cup of coffee in the top, typical teachers. 'She doesn't look like she's paying much attention' I thought to myself, 'lets have some fun!' so I picked up the pace and headed straight into her.

'Excuse me! You made me spill coffee all over these papers!' she shouted at me, I just carried on walking, grinning as I was. 'come and help me pick them up!'

'I'm already late for form, cant stop now!'

'Uhh' is all I could here before I had gone off, then when I looked back It looked like another teacher had joined her and was helping her pick the papers!

When i got to my form room I opened the door, there was no teacher in there so i just went to go sit down when i heard someone, I think, talking to me.

'Are you new?'

'Yeah'

'What's your name?'

'Kirsty Holmes'

'Well I'm Lauren Andrews and this is Joshua Stevenson!'

'Its josh not Joshua!' he said, giving Lauren a friendly punch. 'How long have you known each other?' said josh.

'About 30 seconds!'

'Girls make friends so fast!' he said with a smile then he just turned back around and started talking with his friend again.

'Come sit down' Lauren said so I did, I took the seat that was next to hers and sat down. Just after that, someone walked into the room.

'That's Mr Clarkson, also josh's dad

'Thought you said his name was Stevenson' I said.

'Long story...' I shrugged my shoulders and looked over towards the front.

'Sorry for being late class!'

'It's alright sir! We've had fun without you!' someone shouted out from behind me.

'Good for you fin. Right everyone I believe we have a new student' he said, 'oh great' I thought, 'this'll be me...'

'Kirsty Holmes!' he said.

Everyone started looking around the room, like little kids when somebody has just been told off. Some people ignored me, I was fine with that, some people looked at me funnily and some looked at me for a little while and then carried on the conversation again with their friends again.

*bell*

'Right, see you tomorrow everyone!'

'What do you have first Kirsty?'

I was asked as I was walking out the room,

'English with...' I said before rummaging around in my bag for my timetable 'with Mr Budgens!'

'Same! I'll take you there!'

'Okay' I replied.

*bell*

'Alright class off you go...' Mr Budgens mumbled under his own breath.

'So why did you come to waterloo road?' Lauren asked as we were coming out of the room.

'Got kicked out my last school' I replied with a grin.

'What did you do?'


End file.
